yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoko Hirose
| romaji = Hirose Ryōko | image = | aliases = | affiliation = | occupation = 2nd year High school student | age = 16-17 | birthday = | astrological_sign = | relatives = | species = Human | gender = Female | height = | weight = | hair_color = Black | eye_color = | status = Alive | date_of_death = | cause_of_death = }} Ryoko Hirose ( |Hirose Ryōko}}) is Sara Chidouin's close friend and Joe Tazuna's love interest. Appearance Ryoko is a young, teenage girl of an unknown height, weight, and eye colour. She possesses shoulder-length black hair (that could be possibly longer) ''with neat bangs framing her face. In a picture she took, she seems to be wearing the standard Sonobeno High School female uniform, but it is unknown whether or not she keeps it buttoned or loose. History Backstory At some point, Ryoko met Sara, befriending her before either of them met Joe. Their friendship continued in high school. At an unknown point after Sara met Joe, Sara introduced her to Joe, and three of them became close friends. These events eventually led to Joe asking Ryoko out and the two had their first date on the day of the kidnapping. In Chapter 2 Part Two, it is revealed through obtaining Kai's laptop that Ryoko was to be spied and observed upon as well. It is unknown how much information the Death Game has about her, as well as whether she was originally supposed to participate in the game. In the official manga, Joe had mistakenly stood her up on their first date, as he was attempting to aid an injured cat. Later on, they re-scheduled it, and that was when they went on a kebab date. Relationships Sara Chidouin At some point, Ryoko met Sara, befriending her before either of them met Joe. Their friendship continued in high school. At an unknown point after Sara met Joe, Sara introduced her to Joe, and three of them became close friends. In the manga, Sara silently confesses her slight envy towards Ryoko, after hearing the details of the doner kebab date she and Joe went on. Joe Tazuna The relationship between Joe and Ryoko is interpreted as two close friends. At some point during their lives, their mutual friend Sara introduced the two to each other, and they eventually became a small friend group. At an unknown point after this, Joe asked Ryoko out, and they had their first date on the day of the kidnapping. In Chapter Two Part Two, Joe confesses how he could barely summon the courage to speak to her, and they ended up talking more about Sara instead. In the manga, it is explored that Joe mistakenly stood her up on what was supposed to be their date, due to helping a stray cat on the side of the streets. Later on, however, it is revealed that they had re-scheduled it. Appellations Trivia * In the original Japanese, when Joe is talking about his date to Sara, following the conversation, the one who ate the doner kebab was Ryoko. Likely the confusion in the translation is due to Japanese lacking pronouns in this conversation. In a more recent translation patch, this error was fixed. '''Joe:' She's such a good girl! I'm moved! Sara: Cute, right? Joe: So cute!! Joe: Like today, she ate a doner kebab in one bite! She's such a glutton huh~! Sara: A doner kebab... Sara: Wait... You went on a date!? *Nankidai himself has not posted any illustrations of Ryoko, but he is open to a wide array of interpretations. Ikegami Tatsuya's interpretation seems to be the official one, as the two work on the manga together. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters